Fires Three
by XEye-Of-The-WolfX
Summary: Three kids from the fire nation, livining in the earth nation and they are mixed in the cubbub of Aang. Better than summary. Probably ZuxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you wanna shout at how many stories I'm writing, go ahead, but I got this idea and my mind won't rest until I've written at least one chap. Soooo I might not update for a while after the first chap. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: Well…I don't own Avatar the last airbender and all that jazz.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," a girl with hair pulled back into a pony tail said, waving her hand.

"I'm serious this time U. Just stick to the damn plan," a boy who seemed to be related to the girl told her sternly.

"Nibui's right; follow the plan this time 'k?" Another boy who also seemed related joined in. The girl nodded reluctantly.

The three were standing in a dark forest, on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom, despite the fact they were from the Fire Nation. They had moved there two years ago and had been accepted by the locals once they decided that the three were no threat.

The youngest was the 15 year old girl, Utsukushii, who was pretty, but not strikingly so; her beauty was plain and she didn't stand out in a crowd. Hanging out with her brothers had made her more tom-boyish than would have been thought appropriate for a girl of her age and birth line. She was a healer and had a wide knowledge of herbs, but was one of the most gullible people you could meet. She wasn't a fighter, but if push came to shove, she knew some martial arts moves. The middle child was Nibui, who was falsely named and was the brains of the group. He was a strong warrior who fought mainly close hand to hand combat with broad swords. Sometimes, he confused the other two by jumping too far ahead, which caused problems in understanding. For someone at 19 years old, he sure knew his stuff. The oldest was Sakkaka who was 21 years old and was probably the most aptly named. He was a hansom guy and a strong fire bender, the only one of the siblings to have the gift. He wasn't the brightest, but Nibui knew enough for the two of them. He often sided with Nibui, which probably made Utsukushii feel left out. The two boys were very protective of their little sister, but that didn't stop them telling dirty jokes every so often.

The trio began to walk from their campsite where they lived, to the small market place where they worked. Utsukushii did some healing rounds, which included going door to door and going to a tent that had been set up a few months ago, Nibui taught young and old, sharing his knowledge amongst the local people and Sakkaka helped and elderly woman who sold antiques from her stall in the market place.

They reached the busy square and walked off to their jobs. People were running here and there, crashing into one another, shouting and even in fighting, whether they were earthbenders or not. Children darted in and out of the crowds, playing games and yelling to each other, while mothers looked on from their stalls and houses. Utsukushii walked up to where the houses were built, her bag slung over her shoulder. As she got nearer, it quietened down slightly. Her first stop was a good friend of hers who had recently married and had a young child. She was going to do a routine check up on the boy, just to make sure he was ok.

Several hours later, the sun was getting low in the sky and Utsukushii was making her way to the less busy square. She saw Sakkaka by the stall, packing some heavy looking objects up. She ran over to her brother.

"Hey, Sa!" She greeted him.

"Hey U," He groaned under several large pots and urns.

"You nearly done?"

"Yeah, she's a slave driver that Mrs Ju."

"What's that Sakkaka?" A voice came from behind a cart piled with antiques.

"Nothing!" He replied. "I've just gotta take her cart back and…" he was cut off by a bubbly twelve year old.

"Hey do you sell antiques?" the boy asked. He had blue arrows on his forehead and hands, the sign of an air bender.

"Yeah," Sakkaka replied.

"I wouldn't trust him," another boy who looked older and appeared to be from the water tribes commented. "He's obviously from the fire nation." Sakkaka ignored him as a girl who looked like his sister hit him round the head.

"Mrs Ju, we gotta last minute sale!" he called out to the elderly widow.

"What's that? I'm coming over there so I can hear you better." Sakkaka rolled his eyes as a woman hobbled over to them. "Oh, hello dearies, Sakkaka why didn't you tell me we had a last minute sale? Hello Uti."

"It's Utsukushii," Utsukushii muttered.

"Where do you want these?" Sakkaka asked. His arms where beginning to ache.

"Just put them on the cart as normal. Now, what would you like my dears?" She turned to the boy and his friends.

"Er…well I was looking for…" Utsukushii stopped listening at this point. She didn't know about airbenders so didn't see why she should be listening to their dealing conversation. Sakkaka came back.

"Sa I'm gonna go find Ni, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever, I've gotta wait for her." He pointed to Mrs Ju. "So I'll see you back at camp."

"Huh uh," she said, waving to her brother, who was waiting for the woman and the kids to finish.

She found her other brother walking back from the field where he had been teaching. He spotted his little sister and waved.

"Hey, where's Sa?" he greeted her.

"Last minute sale to some kids," she informed him.

"Ah huh, you gonna head back or go get him?"

"Might as well go get him, knowing him he'll get lost!" She grinned. Nibui laughed in reply and walked in the direction of the forest. She turned and went back the way she came. When she came to her destination, she stood next to where the stall normally was. Sakkaka and Mrs Ju had left and all she had to do was wait for him to come back. A few minutes before her brother arrived she heard some heavy footsteps. She whipped round. Behind her was a guy with a scar over his left eye and ear and very short hair. He looked to be from the fire nation like her and didn't look too happy.

"Have you seen a bald monk come round here?"

"Little kid, blue arrows on his head? 'Coz if it is yeah."

"Did he buy anything?"

"I dunno, but he was talking to the stall owner."

"What do they sell?"

"Antiques." He let out a frustrated groan and breathed fire.

"Calm down Zuko," an elderly man who was behind him told him. Utsukushii recognized the man and the name Zuko but she brushed it away.

"Out of my way girl," Zuko said, pushing her over so she fell on the floor.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Sakkaka who had just arrived shouted.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Zuko asked the 21 year old.

"You wanna find out?"

"Is that a threat?" The two guys were glaring at each other and if looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

"Sa, I can look after my self!" Utsukushii protested. Sakkaka ignored her and continued glaring at Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, if you keep glaring at that man, the Avatar will get further and further ahead," the elderly man pointed out.

"Hey guys, whoa, what's going on?" Nibui panted as he ran up.

"This guy here, was looking for the kid who was the last buyer and pushed me over and Sa saw and so here we are. Why are you here anyway?"

"When you didn't come home, I was worried so I came to find you."

"Uh huh. We're gonna be here a while."

"Yeah, Sa's too hot headed and protective of you for his own good," Nibui commented as Zuko and Sakkaka began to attack each other. "We better not get into this, we'll just have to wait," Nibui sighed.


	2. ALERT! PLEASE READ!

Ok guy's, I'm taking a little break from FT, TDS and TE because I'm waiting for inspiration which may take a while BUT HANG IN THERE! Thanks for waiting! ((Hugs all readers)) I'M SO SORRY! But I might read some Beyblade stuff so if you're into that, you can check it out.

And if you want to talk DON'T reveiw! E-mail or PM me (see profile) I'll be taking this down when my writer's block goes

XEye-of-the-wolfX


End file.
